


Keeper of The  Tales

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three men are trusted to take over the duties in a ancient castle that is really no where but every where that houses the treasures of many fairy tales.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of The  Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CK for the MYTG 2016. May become a longer story in time.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the newest keeper of the tales?” the wizen old sage asked. This just isn’t just any old mirror from the fairy tales but this one reflects back what the viewer sees as knowledge. To some it is themselves to others it has been someone in their life. This mirror reflected a younger Scottish version of the Wizen Sage.

The mirror replied with a brogue accent. “Why, there are three new keepers. One is a soft hearted boy with soulful blue eyes, the second is a man who shows his life on his arms, the third is a jokester with mischievous eyes full of laughter.” The mirror replied as each image was shown in a haze of smoke.

What do you mean by one shows his life on his arms?” the sage questioned, not quit understanding today’s concept of tattoos.

“Why, he has tattoos and each one has a certain meaning in his journey through life.” the mirrored answered 

“Fine…!” Huffed the sage, “Send me these boys as you see fit to call them.” As the sage turned to walk away he muttered under his breath, “I don’t see why three boys are needed when one has been the keeper for so long.’’

“Yes, wise one.” The mirror answered in a flippant tone.

****   
Having seem to appear out of nowhere, three young men look about in wonderment and a little worry as to why they were brought to this place. 

“Where the f--- are we?” the tattooed boy blurted out what the other two were also thinking.

“Alex, watch the language,” one admonished off handedly almost as he has been doing this his whole life. 

“I want to know the same thing? Is this real, or am I still sleeping in my nice warm bed?” The third asked as he lazily stretched revealing a scant inch of bare stomach

“You three are the next keeper of the tales,” the sage explained “As to the where. Well, you really aren’t in one spot so much as you are everywhere at once.”

 “What?” All three questioned in unison as if they had been singing together, blending into one voice from years of harmonizing.

“This is the Keeper’s castle, and you are to keep all the fairy tales and children’s stories intact. We are having a harder time keeping them going as children grow wiser about the stories and getting more cynical with each generation” He sighed.

“We are to what, tell bedtime tales to children all over the world?” Brian questioned to just gain some more understanding. He mulled it over in his head but before he could reply someone beat him to it.

“Because as much as we have picked up phrases here and there in other countries, we really don’t know all the languages of the world,” AJ answered what all three were thinking.

“God did create us to speak many different languages, much like the ancient Babylonians in the Bible.” Brian remarked.

Taking a breath, the sage starts to explain what three new keepers will have to watch over. “No, my young ones, you do not tell the tales. You keep the treasure from the tales here in this castle until they are then to be used during the telling of those tales. What you see are just the representations of those tales. You will see things that show who the hero or heroine of a story is and the villains of those tales. Each tale as many versions that are kept here. The various versions range from the very traditional to the very modern.” 

“What do you mean by various versions? I just always assumed they are same story, no matter who or how it is told?” JC questioned thoughtfully

“The other question is…can we actually do this?” Brian thought out loud.

“Are you really thinking about doing this?” AJ asked incredulously

“Yes, I am, Alex! We are being asked to take on a very important task and I believe the three of us can handle this. It can be as individuals, pairs or even all three but we can do it.” Brian answered

“But, why us? Why celebrities? Why us, why this combination Bri? Why two Backstreet Boys and one ex-Nysncer?” AJ reasoned.

“Hey, I take offence to that. We may not still be put out albums but once in Nsync always in Nsync.” JC screeched.

“Sorry, JC but can you see why I asked.” 

“Yeah but still…” JC trailed off

“Are you saying you want nothing to do with this task we been given?” Brian questioned looking at JC but also asking AJ also.

“I guess,” JC shrugged, “but can we actually do this with the schedules we keep? Don’t you think someone will wonder where we are going all the time?” 

“Actually what happens here feels like a few hours in the world outside of this castle.” The sage supplied

“In that case why not?” AJ quipped back

“Are we in or out?” JC asked looking at Brian and AJ each

“I’m in.” Brian put his hand in the middle waiting for the others to do the same

“Me to,” AJ put his hand on top.

“Sure, why not.” JC added his, with a quick pump all three drew their hands out.

“First thing you will need to do is to look into this mirror. It will reflect an image that is essential to each of you as individuals. Many times, much like my image, it’s a younger version of yourself for other’s its someone they see as wise.” The Sage explained, “Who is first?”

“I’ll go since I was the most skeptical,” AJ turned, he took a look into the mirror and upon seeing Kevin’s face he asked, “is this right?”

“I assume that he has been an influence on your life youngling?”

“I guess, he did get me to see that I needed to get myself off of drugs and alcohol.” AJ answered nonchalantly.

“Ahh, I see,” in reality the Sage did not.

Next Brian took his turn and saw his lovely wife whom he relied on for decisions with magnitude. Last was JC, he saw not a human image but images of words and music floating around. To his mind that is how he saw the world.

“Now that you have you have your reflections; we move onto a quick tour where you will see some of the treasures.” The Sage did a quick pivot not looking to see if the three young men followed. With a quick glance to each other they followed the older man. 

“This castle contains many rooms in just as many corridors. These rooms will be your quarters and the kitchen.” The man pointed out, “Next are the treasure rooms in which we house those items. Many come from very traditional stories and others come from what I have learned to be motion pictures.”

“Like what?” AJ asked curiously.

“The ruby slippers from the Wizard of Oz are only found in the motion picture version of the tale while the book version has silver slippers. There are many more but in due time you will learn what is a book version verses the motion picture ones.” The sage answered simply, now having noticed their interest in their new jobs. “Now I must take my leave but not before I depart one last item. Remember you are just temporary keepers, in time the mirror will find new ones and you will return to your lives as you have left them. I will be returning to my homeland as if I was young man again.” With those departing words the Wizen Sage left in a puffed of smoke leaving behind three bewildered men.

“What the…” AJ muttered out leaving the curse word unsaid as he has been trying to clean up his language.

“You can say it this time Alex,” giving permission Brian answered.

“F$%^!” He exclaimed

“Now do we go home or take our own tour of this place?” JC asked looking around.

“He didn’t tell us how this mirror thing works?” AJ asked walking up to it, “Hey mirror you there?” Soon the mirror started to reveal and image of Kevin.

“Hi, AJ. What do you want now?” Mirror Kevin huffed out.

“How do we get back home when we are ready?”

“Simple walk out that door just to your left and you will come straight back here.” 

Saluting the mirror, “Thanks bro.”

“Now we take a tour before we head back to life.” Brian said. With that the two Boys and one ‘Syncer started to look in the different rooms just seeing and taking it all in to see what this new chapter has install for them. Many rooms contain simple objects found in the tales while others contain portraits of the characters found in each tale.

Soon several hours passed and two of the three men had to leave and said their goodbyes to the one that is left behind.


End file.
